Confesión
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Sasuke tiene algo que decirle a Hinata, algo tan importante que lo ha dejado para justo antes de su boda y puede arruinarlo todo.


Naruto no me pertenece, escribo esto sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESIÓN<strong>

_Capítulo único_

Naruto, como el buen padrino de bodas que era, llegó junto a su amigo para entregarle el smoking en perfectas condiciones y brindarle un poco de apoyo moral a Sasuke.

Entró a la habitación sonriendo y gritando cosas como "Sasu—idiota, entrega a domicilio" y "se te acabó la libertad". Cuando divisó al susodicho, lo encontró tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos en un claro gesto de desesperación poco propio en él.

—Sasuke, dijo el rubio suavemente— el aludido ni notó su presencia; eso preocupó a Naruto –¿Por qué andas todavía en trusas?

Uchiha pareció reaccionar después de esas palabras, levantó la mirada y observó a su padrino de bodas con la mirada vacía. No tenía ganas siquiera de gritarle lo obvio, lo cual era "¡Porque acabas de traer mi ropa, soquete!" aunque, eso sí, la idea lo tentaba.

—Algo te está molestando —afirmó el rubio—. ¿Te arrepientes de pedirle matrimonio a Hina?

—¡Eso nunca! —se apresuró a contestar, alterado—. Pero no sé si ella me acepte completamente después de que se entere de "eso".

La notoria congoja en las palabras de Sasuke hizo preocupar al Hokage. ¿Qué tan grave era "eso" como para que el implacable Uchiha Sasuke estuviera así? No lo sabía, pero no le gustaba verlo en ese estado.

—No puede ser tan malo —dijo con simpatía, tratando de brindarle ánimos. Eran mejores amigos, lo menos que podía hacer como tal era eso.

—Tal vez… —soltó con amargura—. Pero "eso" podría cambiar el hecho de con quien duerma por las noches.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, esa confesión había dejado al ojiazul sin palabras. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía decir? Aún con rango de Hokage se sentía un inútil en esa situación.

—Sea lo que sea— empezó con decisión, sabía que todo lo que dijera sería insignificante en esos momentos, pero valía la pena intentar algo –tienes que decírselo. Ella lo entenderá.

—¿Y si no lo hace?— preguntó el novio a la defensiva –¿Y si le molesta tanto que cancela la boda?

—¡Cálmate, Sasuke!— ordenó Naruto con autoridad al ver como su mejor amigo, de lo alterado que estaba, arrojaba todo lo que se encontraba en la habitación con dirección a las paredes o el suelo –Hinata te ama. Ella jamás haría algo como eso.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso?

—Porque confío en ella— respondió con serenidad – y tú deberías de hacer lo mismo.

El moreno se quedó en blanco. Esas palabras calaron en él. Se tiró pesadamente en la cama que se encontraba en la habitación y sonrió de medio lado. Odiaba cuando Naruto tenía la razón.

—¿Tengo que decírselo, verdad?— su padrino de bodas sonrió – Lo supuse.

Y Sasuke salió de ahí tan rápido como sus habilidades ninja se lo permitieron.

**OoOoOoOo**

—¡Quédate quieta, por Dios!— forcejeaba Ino con la novia que no paraba de moverse — ¡Entiendo que estés nerviosa, pero esto es demasiado!

—Si no le haces caso a Ino en este mismo instante, te juro que voy a hacerte un genjutsu— amenazó Sakura completamente cabreada. Pero eso a Hinata le venía valiendo un pepino. Sabía deshacerse de esas cosas, su prometido (y pronto esposo) le había enseñado cómo.

—¡Me tengo que ir!— chilló Hinata fuera de sí —¡Tengo que decirle!

—¡Qué no, carajo!— gritó Sakura – sólo falta una hora para la ceremonia y tú no vas ni a la mitad, sin contar que,. Según la tradición, es de mala suerte.

—¡A la mierda con la tradición!— alzó la voz Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos, dejando a sus damas de honor perplejas —¡tengo que decirle!

Y de un fuerte jalón, se escapó de las kunoichis en dirección a los territorios Uchiha.

**OoOoOoOo**

Sasuke vio a lo lejos algo así como una bola blanca mientras que iba en dirección a casa de Hinata, sólo que después descubrió que no era una bola blanca, sino su prometida con su pomposo vestido de novia corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él.

—¡Sasuke!— escuchó como su dulce voz lo llamaba. Frenó en seco y paró justo a tres pasos de la Hyuga.

—¡Tengo algo que confesarte!— gritaron al unísono, con la respiración entrecortada.

Se miraron unos instantes, discutieron quien hablaría primero y finalmente acordaron torpemente que lo harían al mismo tiempo.

—A la una…— empezó a contar la novia, con los nervios a flor de piel.

—A las dos…— continuó Sasuke en el mismo estado de desesperación que la chica.

—¡A las tres!— gritaron

—¡Pedorreo mientras duermo!

—¡Me acosté con Suigetsu cuando tenía diecisiete!

La mandíbula de Sasuke cayó hasta el suelo. ¿Que ella qué?

—¿Co—con Suigetsu?

—¿Ya has probado con consumir más lácteos?— Hinata preguntó con un sonrojo feroz en su cara.

—Supongo que debo intentarlo— respondió Uchiha con cara de pelele.

—Fue algo sin importancia— trató de excusarse Hinata –Además, yo no salí contigo hasta un año después.

—Pero él es de mis mejores amigos— expresó el moreno pensando que en lo futuro eso iba a cambiar.

Hyuga se quedó en silencia mirando al suelo. La expresión desencajada de su novio (que seguía únicamente en boxers) no desaparecía. Eso preocupó a la heredera de Hiashi.

—¿Entonces qué?— consultó con lágrimas en los ojos. Sasuke ni se inmutó por este hecho. Hinata pensó lo peor.

—Sólo nos queda una cosa que hacer ahora.

**OoOoOoOo**

—Los declaro marido y mujer— dijo el ministro t los novios procedieron a besarse.

Un problemita no iba a arruinar su felicidad venidera.

Ya en la fiesta, mientras todos se encontraban distraídos bailando y los novios se preparaban para darse a la fuga, Hinata le dijo a su esposo en un susurro.

—Creo que tendremos que pasar a la farmacia a comprar un antigases o algo ¿no?

Sasuke enrojeció de los pies a la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>¿A esto se le considera crack o no? xD<strong>

**Está inspirado en un capítulo que medio vi de refilón de la serie "18 to life". Este fanfic está dedicado completamente a mis lectores de "Vecinos" ¡GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! Además, sé que este fanfic no tiene mucha consistencia, pero lo escribí hace unos siete meses... o más. Ya no sé. Forma parte de mi actualización masiva pre—cumpleaños (22 de noviembre, por si les interesa xD) y para avisarles que el próximo capítulo de Vecinos estará colgado este viernes. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier error me avisan, ¿va?**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw.**


End file.
